whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Outsider
Lisa and her friends have lived in normality, well, with the exception of Lisa, for 17 years, but, their 18th year of living turns around when their town, Nightingale, gets attacked. Lisa finds a way to escape, and they flee to Boston, the nearest town next to Nightingale. Cast *Lisa Mathy - Played by Cali *Andrew Codoman - Played by PLLMikeFan77 *Katherine Reign - Played by Bombom6206 *Danell Reign - Played by Handsome Liar *Jenna Ramone - Played by Maggie *Alex Sycamore - Played by George Hastings *Anita Johnson - Played by Rebecca *Maddie Moran - Played by JoseyThePanda *Caran Mathy - Played by Tenzing Norgay Trainor *Mrs. Ramirez - Played by Chelsea Characters Main: ''' *Lisa Mathy: Lisa is an 18 year old who is ready to leave the past behind her and start her new life in Boston. She is funny, wierd, perky, geeky, and an outsider. *Andrew Codoman: Andrew is a 18 year old who isn't afraid to speak his mind. He is nice, cute, dubbed the "cutest guy at school", and dating Katherine Reign. Lisa and him start being friends and is always there for her when she needs him. *Katherine Reign: Katherine is 18, and a diva. She acts nice to Lisa, but when she sees her talking to Andrew, she gets her jelousy get the best of her and starts hating on Lisa. But, Lisa doesnt listen to her comments because the number one rule to all outsiders is never to listen to insiders. *Danell Reign: Danell is Katherine's younger brother. He is a high school senior, and although he is Katherine's brother, he doesn't approve of her doings. He is a wannabe-actor and the closest thing he did to acting is in a Julliard play. '''Supporting: *Jenna Ramone: Jenna was one of Lisa's friends. She is one of the smart people, and is sometimes stuck up and selfish. When Lisa decided to stay, Jenna was the only one not to say anything or actually "care". *Alex Sycamore: Alex was one of Lisa's friends. He was the caring friend, and when Lisa decided to stay, Alex tried to convince her to come with them. *Anita Johnson: Anita was one of Lisa's frienss, and is outgoing. When Lisa decided to stay, Anita was convinces that it was a "phase" and would be back in a week. So, she didnt try to stop her. I guess she was proved wrong. *Maddie Moran: Maddie was one of lisa's friends. She is dull, but somehow found Lisa not annoying. She is not so money smart, and spends it all at the mall wheteher its on purses or shoes. Maddie tried to bribe Lisa to come with, but that didnt work. Minor: *Caran Mathy: Caran is Lisa's 12 year old brother. He is wierd, funny, full of creativity, and annoying. He spends most of his time playing video games, and annoys Lisa. *Mrs. Ramirez: Mrs. Ramirez is the teacher who works at the registry. She Is only seen in the pilot, when she gives Lisa her dorm key. Cast Pictures collagecaran.jpg|Caran Mathy collage_20150405103438084.jpg|Katherine Reign Collage 20150405232013540.jpg|Maddie Moran collage_20150405213930263.jpg|Andrew Codoman collage_20150405225420405.jpg|Danell Reign collage_20150406132458053.jpg|Anita Johnson collage_20150406131933059.jpg|Lisa Mathy collage_20150406133434258.jpg|Jenna Ramone collage_20150406131853729.jpg|Alex Sycamore collage_20150406134708701.jpg|Mrs. Ramirez Category:Show Category:Outsider Category:Comedy